redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Wiki talk:Lamest thing ever!
Rawnblade?! Explain. --LordTBT Talk! 02:22, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :It probably is rather harsh to make Rawnblade a nominee for the lamest thing in Redwall, but the reason behind it was because he is usually considered the worst of the Badger Lords. Mainly that's because of how he acted in Mariel of Redwall; he was so fixated on killing Gabool and yet he didn't seem to have much reason to do so. Naturally, he'd want to rid the land of vermin, but Mariel and Joseph's causes for revenge seemed greater than his, yet he pushed past both of them because he felt he had more right to be the one to slay Gabool. :--Cornflower Talk! 20:28, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::I liked him for his Bloodwrath and desire to kill vermin. He seemed to be a very angry guy. --LordTBT Talk! 18:57, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I think it is proberly better he killed Gabool as I think Mariel would be compeating with her farther to slay him creating family friction, but In the end the scorpion got him seems fair that no one got to slay him who wanted to. Or maybe the scorpin wanted to kill Gabool. Skittles the hog 16:03, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Why Loamhedge?! Okay, I'll admit, the good guys in Loamhedge are a bit weak in the knees (or berserk--Lonna Bowstripe), and Raga Bol is one of the worst vermin leaders in the entire series, but I think that Flinky and his gang should have saved Loamhedge from ridicule. FlinkyTheStoat 08:40, 13 April 2007 (UTC), defending my namesake. :The whole Martha not-walking thing bothered me. It says very clearly she couldn't walk and it wasn't for lack of trying, then she is just able to walk at some random point. Then at Loamhedge the secret isn't even there any more so they had to make it up, which was basically if you want to walk you can walk. I wanted a book about life at Loamhedge Abbey, not Redwallers trek to a decrepit Loamhedge. --LordTBT Talk! 13:55, 13 April 2007 (UTC) I'm reading now Loamhedge and I think that it's a rather good book (even better than Triss) but I've only read three chapters. Sitruunasooda Talk! 12:41, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Loamhedge was boring. And Martha was an annoying goody-goody. Good Gravy! The book was obnoxious. Fuzface Why Greypatch & Hon Rosie? I thought Hon Rosie was funny and amusing, and that Greypatch was very sinister. --LordTBT Talk! 22:34, 15 April 2007 (UTC) I don't like Greypatch very much, because he doesn't interest me so much as some minor villains or main villains. --Sitruunasooda 15:51, 17 April 2007 I liked Graypatch a lot, more than Ferahgo, but less than Cluny, Slagar, and Ironbeak. Ecto 20:47, 18 April 2007 (UTC) I liked Graypatch more than Gabool, Ferahgo, but less than Rasconza, Gulo, Flinky, Felis (father and son) FlinkyTheStoat 05:09, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Her annoying, obnoxious laugh, and that she can't keep her big fat laughing mouth shut! Copernicus II 14:04, 5 May 2007 (UTC) I liked Greypatch but found it strange he is killed by such a minor character as Oak Tom, I think maybe one of the hares or perhaps a redwaller should have slew him as he was possibly one of the more major vermin in Mariel of redwall Skittles the hog 16:07, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Why Trisscar? She's the first female warrior, who wields the sword of Martin the Warrior, though she isn't my favourite, but still... I think she shouldn't be listed for Lamest thing ever. --Sitruunasooda Talk! 18:10, 7 June 2007 (UTC)